1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pesticidal composition containing pyriproxyfen as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
4-Phenoxyphenyl 2-(2-pyridyloxy)propyl ether (hereinafter, referred to as pyriproxyfen) is a compound having a pest control activity (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,225). Moreover, an emulsifiable concentrate containing pyriproxyfen (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,864) and an oil-in-water emulsion containing pyriproxyfen (see, for example, JP-7-285803A) are known.